


Memories

by robindulgence



Series: Jason's Memories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindulgence/pseuds/robindulgence
Summary: Roy remembers a story about Jason and a tea cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first quick little entry for JayRoy Week 2016 Day 1: Robin Jason.

“I just remembered something.” Roy spoke quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice. He and Jason were cuddled up on their bed, Roy’s head on Jason’s chest and Jay’s hand stroking through Roy’s hair. They were relaxing, having woken up half an hour ago and not particularly focused on doing anything any time soon. Naturally, Roy’s mind had wandered through a billion things as he lay there before he remembered a story Dick had told him. He hesitated a second, trying to work out if now was an okay time to bring it up or if he should bring it up at all, but he was curious and he’d already started so he might as well continue. If Jay got uncomfortable, he’d drop it. “It’s something Dick told me ages ago. About back when… you were younger. I think Alfred told him about it. So, I guess Alfred told Dick who told me and now I’m telling you. Although you might remember it-“

“Babe.” Jason gently urged, trying to get Roy’s mind back on track. Roy had started rambling but Jay’s hand hadn’t stopped stroking, so Roy took that as a sign to continue.

“Right.” Roy shifted a little, propping himself up a bit so he could see Jason’s face. “It was something about you breaking a tea cup in the kitchen. Or a mug. I don’t remember exactly.” He wasn’t sure it was a particularly interesting story, it was just one of the few things he’d heard about Jason back when he was Robin. Roy was always curious to ask more but Jay rarely wanted to talk about it.

“I’m pretty sure I broke a lot of things.” Jay sounded unsure. “Was this one special?”

“He said you tried to sell your books to replace it.”

Jay started at him for a moment, confusion in his brow before his eyes widened a little in recognition. “ _Oh_. That cup.”

“You remember?” Roy was never sure how much Jason remembered about his past. He knew the pit had fixed a lot of things, but there was still some damage. Every now and then Jason even forgot things that happened after the pit. Roy was surprised a tea cup had stuck in his memory.

“Yeah.” Jay looked thoughtful for a moment. “It was one of the first things I broke in the manor. It was part of an expensive-looking matching set and I’d knocked it off the shelf. I hadn’t been there that long so I was still…” Jay paused, frowning slightly and Roy was already thinking up ways to soothe him if this turned bad. “I thought they would chuck me out if I caused too much trouble. I hoped maybe if I could replace the cup they would forgive me.”

“Jay…” Roy regretted bringing it up as his heart broke at the image of little Jason terrified that he’d be thrown back on the street because of a small accident like that. He hadn’t meant to bring up a bad memory. He’d hoped maybe there had been a silly reason behind it. Roy had broken _so_ many things for ridiculous reasons. It often made Jason laugh (and sigh and grumble).

“Alfred caught me trying to sneak my books and a bag of broken shards out of the manor.” Jason continued, looking a little lost in the memory.

“Was he mad?” From what Roy knew about the butler, he’d be surprised if Alfred had been mad, but he could be wrong.

“No. If anything he was more upset that I’d tried to sell the books he’d got me.” Jason replied, the tension leaving his shoulders. As Jason relaxed, Roy allowed himself a little smile. It sounded like a sad memory but Jason looked almost fond of it now. Alfred was a godsend. Roy didn’t think he’d ever heard Jason say a single bad thing about him. “I tried explaining that I didn’t have anything else to sell and he forced me to sit down while he got me cake.”

Roy laughed a little. That sounded more like it. He tried not to think about poor baby Jason with nothing but his books to value. Even now, most of Jason’s stuff is books or weapons. “I’d eaten three slices before he finally got me to accept that I wasn’t going to be thrown out for something like that. I didn’t really accept it, not then, but I’d had enough cake and I think he was worried about my teeth.”

Roy laughed as Jason snapped out of the memory, looking up at Roy for a moment.

“Did he ever replace the cup?” Roy asked, smiling at Jason.

“He purposefully filled the space with one that didn’t match and bought me another book.” Jay replied, copying Roy’s smile with a smaller one of his own.

Roy stayed silent as he took in Jason’s expression before settling his head back on his chest. Jay seemed fond of the memory, of Alfred. It warmed Roy’s heart to know another little bit of Jason’s youth that he could look back on happily. It was a reminder that stories with sad beginnings could still have happy endings.


End file.
